Nowadays, many industrial applications and various electronic products have the design of power circuit, which will include a converter circuit, and the most common converter circuit will be equipped with an inductor. The U.S patent No. US2006/0114624, for example, proposes a converter system and control method with single inductor and multiple outputs, which feeds back the output voltage and dynamically generates reference current (IREF) through reference voltage generator and switching controller to control the inductor charging and discharging of the converter. However, charging the inductor with this reference current (IREF) as current threshold will result in energy exceeding the actual energy demand of the system, so the converter's energy effectiveness is not high.
Therefore, ISSCC/2007 thesis “A Single-Inductor Step-Up DC-DC Switching Converter with Bipolar Outputs for Active Matrix OLED Mobile Display Panels” proposes the addition of a free-wheeling switch to connect with the inductor in parallel. When this switch is closed, a short-circuit path will be formed, and the charging current will not flow through inductor, so the energy is eliminated through the short-circuit path to limit the energy stored in the inductor. However, although the method of forming a short-circuit path through free-wheeling switch can effectively solve the problem of energy exceeding the actual demand of the system by releasing the energy, the excessive energy is released through grounding in the process of energy release, thus rendering the energy effectiveness even more inferior than the technology disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S patent.
In view of this, this invention discloses an inductive conversion device and energy control method to resolve the above problem based on electrical and electronic technology and energy control concept.